Her Name is That of a Bird
by Quill Est Patent
Summary: For without her, it wouldn't be possible. A Donnie Dako fan fiction about the author of The Philosophy of Time Travel
1. Through the Void

LEGAL STUFF: I do not own the rights to _Donnie Darko_ or the characters from _Donnie Darko_ described herein, though if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, would I? _This legal notice will only appear in the first chapter._

PLEASE NOTE: This fanfic may contain spoilers that could ruin the movie for those of you who haven't seen it… though it probably won't make sense at all if you've never seen the film before anyway. If you disapprove of spoilers or do not want to spoil the movie, I would suggest you put off reading this fanfiction for now. _This notice will only appear in the first chapter._

**Her Name is T****hat of a Bird**

A _Donnie Darko_ Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Through the Void

Time. Infinite. Mysterious.

What is time? In a sense it is there, but in a sense it isn't.

And what of time travel? How can one travel through something as abstract as time? Does time even exist?

Do we exist?

* * *

101. She was one hundred and one years old in 1988. In the year of 1944, when she was 57, this she wrote:

_This intent of this book is for it to __be used__ as a simple and direct guide in a time of great danger._

_I pray that this is merely a work of fiction._

_If it is not, then I pray for you, the reader of this book._

_If I am still alive when the events foretold in these pages occur, then I hope that you will find me before it is too late._

_The Philosophy of Time Travel_. It describes a phenomenon known as a Tangent Universe. She knew all about it: The Living Receiver, Metal & Water, Manipulated Dead, and the rest.

Her name is that of a bird. Sparrow.

Now in her 101st year crystallized with the pain of wisdom.

* * *

Sparrow.

_The Philosophy_. Many perished in the past, and many would in the future. Her book guides the way.

A victim. Darko. He is now forever lost.

Could he have been saved? Saved, by a sparrow?

Peace is symbolized by a dove. Wisdom is symbolized by an owl.

Fate was symbolized by a sparrow.

The fragile sequence of events ruptured by fate.

Her book spoke of spheres borne out of our chests. They come from us all and lead us down our paths of life.

But what if that path was disrupted? What if the path for one doesn't even exist? Are they dead?

A sparrow. They are found everywhere, like the strands of fate.

You cannot alter your fate. However, you can rise to meet it if you choose.

Hers was that of a bird.


	2. Till the End

**Her Name is That of a Bird**

A _Donnie Darko_ Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Till the End

_This intent of this book is for it to be used as a simple and direct guide in a time of great danger._

_I pray that this is merely a work of fiction._

_If it is not, then I pray for you, the reader of this book._

* * *

Have you ever read a book that has changed your life?

Ask someone this question, and they may reply, "The Bible". For what reason? The Bible speaks of Heaven and God. _The Philosophy of Time Travel_ speaks of our fate.

Throughout life, we are forced to make choices. Whether we must choose between vanilla or chocolate ice cream, or choose which child to save and which to send off to their death. Life is full of choices.

But what if our lives were already determined? What if everything that will ever happen was already set in stone and unchangeable? Would we really have a choice?

The decisions we make today can make drastic changes to the world tomorrow. But what would happen if what we did just didn't matter? What if Time would erase a part of itself and be done over again? What could be gained from something like that?

_The Philosophy of Time Travel_ speaks of a Tangent Universe. An anomaly in the flow of time-space that must be corrected. Could Fate exist here? Time wears on until the Tangent is closed, and then it is repeated. However, it will not be the same. The Living Receiver, the one chosen to close the Tangent Universe, must die. And nothing could then be the same.

If we could go back in time, what kind of problems would we create? What about time paradoxes? If I were to go back in time and kill my grandfather before he had children, I would not be born. But then how would I have been able to go back and kill him in the first place? Would time alter itself so it could make sense? Or would everything just collapse?

Listen to the Sparrow. It is full of wisdom. The Sparrow tells of our Fates.

For it shall be there long after we are gone.


End file.
